Night's Reflection
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Never did Derek think there would be an Unsub he didn't want to take down...


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_ This is an idea that came to me, a little dark angst short, enjoy!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_

* * *

_"Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence– whether much that is glorious– whether all that is profound– does not spring from disease of thought– from moods of mind exalted at the expense of the general intellect." _  
_ **― Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

It was cold, freezing even and the drip drop of water sliding against jagged stone was enough to make Derek Morgan shiver. Water slid off him adding to the damp. He was soaking wet, gun hand trembling and heart racing horribly in his chest. His dark hues darted this way and that, his pulse a howling roar in his ears and every sound was making the agent jump.

It should not have been like this. Of all the things to ever happen, of all the Unsub's Derek had ended up chasing down, this one did not sit right within him, but even now he could smell the blood, could see that poor woman completely torn apart, the rage painted across her walls in a mess of crimson and a reek of vengeful fury.

* * *

_/"Oh God," Emily choked, "Oh God...Oh God, h-he completely eviscerated her! Morgan—"_

_"No! He couldn't have done this, he couldn't have!"_

_"Derek," JJ half sobbed, "We know it was him."/_

* * *

But he had and now he was running and tired and it was Morgan's job to take him in. The water flickered, casting patterns over the smooth and rough surfaces. Of all the places for him to hide out and he chose here! He was surrounded by stone and wet, the cave ceiling looming down upon him. They hadn't found the _other_ girl and in honesty he was too frightened to, not after that woman, he didn't want to come across yet another mangled corpse, especially when all the evidence pointed to one person. He couldn't stand it! Not after the blood, the gore, that poor creature's brain matter splattered everywhere.

* * *

_/"Blunt force trauma was what killed her," The Doctor said with a disgusted shake of her head, "she was still alive when he disemboweled her."/_

* * *

A sudden sound to his left made Derek whirl around. His heart rate lifted another notch and he was sure he was five seconds off of cardiac arrest. Stone shimmered, water rippled and Derek realised he was most definitely no longer alone.

_"Morgan, Morgan,"_ sounded a hiss in his ear Emily's tone clearly distressed, _"where are you?!"_

"South of you," Derek whispered back gun levelled eyes taking in every sodden crevice, "and I'm not alone."

_"Stay where you are, we're coming to you!"_

They wouldn't make it on time. He was taunting him now, stalking him like prey and when a deafening sound went off to his right Derek spun around and his heart ceased in his chest. Hollow eyes stared back from a pale and clammy face, ratted bronze curls falling to slim shoulders, the once purple shirt destroyed by blood and grime and God, his hands looked as if they had been dipped in a tub of red paint. Worrying his lower lip, he spun the stained blade between his fingers and Derek lifted the gun to the level of his heart.

"S-Spencer," he groaned in utter agony, "pretty boy, what have you done?"

Worrying his lip, Spencer tilted his head to one side. Clearly he was not going to answer; he was in the middle of a complete breakdown. Whether it was simply everything tearing him down, or whether his mother's genetics had finally caught up with the youth, they wouldn't know until they could take him in. Hand twitching Spencer took a step forward.

"Don't move," Derek warned, "I do not what to shoot you Reid!"

To Derek's shock a smile bloomed and a laugh escaped him. His expression was completely manic and with a bark of laughter and a half sob Spencer threw himself at Derek. The pair went down in a tangle of limbs, and Derek let out a yelp when Spencer's knife was pressed against his throat. He thought _this is it, I'm going_ _to die_ and then pretty boy did the last thing he had expected.

Sniffling Spencer dropped the knife and reached for Derek's gun hand. He pressed the barrel against his chest, directly over his heart and wrapping his slim fingers about Derek's trembling hands he let out a stuttering breath.

"Kill me Derek, _please_, before I kill someone else."


End file.
